Digital video (DV) devices such as DV camcorders are enormously popular with amateur and professional videographers alike. One popular DV recording medium is tape magnetic tape such as “miniDV” tape, H18 tape, and so on. For purposes of discussion, magnetic tape is hereinafter often referred to as “tape”. Regardless of the specific type of tape that is used to record video data, which includes video and/or audio data, it is often desirable to transfer taped video data to different data storage media such as another tape, an optical disk, a hard drive, and/or the like. Existing techniques to transfer taped video data to different data storage media are problematic in that they may result in DV data loss and/or under-use of available computing processing resources during data transfer operations. Techniques that address such problems during taped DV data transfer operations are desired.